Gone Clubbin'
by LilyJames addict
Summary: ONESHOT James, Sirius, Remus go clubbin' in wizard London and meet up with an unlikely classmate. Oh yeah, it's a school night. Contains graphic sex, language, and a sappy scene as much as I loath to admit it. LJ. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any characters of JKR's.

Note: It's not meant to be realistic at all, just a story line I came up with after reading some punk/emoHD fics. And no, this is not the marauders out for tea, so if you're a delicate little darling, this is not for you. Though, if you're reading ff, it's hard to remain innocent…

Warning: Sex scene, naughty dancing a bit, one sappy scene (sorry), a bit of language, I believe the proper rating would be nc-17 or something like that, though I was never exactly clear on the levels of sex allowed…

The Marauders had snuck out again, to go clubbing. Once they got to Hogsmeade they apparated to a wizarding club Sirius had discovered over the summer.

Peter was left behind because he had recently gotten in a fight with a Slytherin and was currently unconscious in the Hospital Wing.

They arrived around ten pm, when the true partiers started flowing in.

The club was dimly lit except for the light on the DJ. A few retro disco balls floated in the air above the dance floor, providing flickering light. There was charmed fog along the floor, so that people's feet were hidden. The bar was in the back, with a few booths nearby, along the walls.

As soon as the bouncer saw James he let them in. James' father was a big figure in the ministry; he was a senior Auror who, while he didn't spend much time in the field anymore, had brought in countless bad guys in his earlier days.

"Hey Moony, check out all the babes. Think you can get one?" Sirius joked.

Remus sent him an icy glare.

James laughed. "I'm sure we'll _all_ be busy enough tonight."

Sirius glanced at the gyrating bodies on the dark and steamy floor. As they walked towards the bar, a group of girls walked through them, twining their way through the three boys. Sirius glanced after them as they walked towards the floor. "This is where I shamelessly abandon you guys for hot girls." He smirked, following the girls onto the floor, getting in the center of their dance group.

Remus shook his head. "He has _no_ morals."

They sat down at the bar, ordering two firewhiskeys.

"Why do you bother to come anyway?" James wondered.

Remus smirked. "_Someone's_ gotta get you two home. Plus, I occasionally find someone."

James looked skeptical. "Since when?"

Remus grinned. "Just because you end up in a room doesn't mean everyone does. I spend my time on the floor. I have to work off the energy somehow." He rolled his shoulders.

Because he was a werewolf, Remus had a few special qualities. The obvious was the transformation. Right before and after the full moon, Remus' energy was used up trying to control the beast within. For the rest of the month the energy had nowhere to go, giving Remus his super strength. The few days before the control began to sap his energy, he became increasingly tense and energetic. He usually found his way to the bar in that time.

James raised an eyebrow as a lean blond girl came over. She nodded at him before pulling a willing Remus onto the floor. He grinned wolfishly over his at James before being lost in the haze.

James sighed into his glass, wondering what they hell he was doing. _Damn Evans, why can't she get out of my head_? He glanced at the barmaid, signaling another glass. As he looked into the mirror behind her he thought he saw a short redhead, twisting to the music, grinding into a tall blond guy who was holding her.

James whipped around, searching for her, but soon his mate blocked his view.

"Why aren't you out there Prongs?" Sirius threw himself onto a stool, winking at the barmaid.

James sighed. "I can't get her out of my head."

Sirius gave him a semi-sympathetic look. "Get over it mate." He slapped James' back, James rolled his shoulder, dislodging Sirius' hand. Sirius sighed. "Just get out on the floor and have fun. It's the only way."

James glanced at Sirius satisfied face. "Looks like you had a good time."

Sirius smirked. "Americans. They fall for the accent every time."

James smirked back. "What's with the ring?" He nodded towards the floor.

Indeed, there was a group of dancers, mainly guys, who were grouped in the center of the floor.

"Some sexy girl showing off her moves." Sirius shrugged. "I was gonna join her, but you looked so depressed."

James grimaced.

"Why don't you dance with her? It's not like she's gonna say _no_ to _you._" Sirius laughed.

James smirked in pride. It was true. In his baggy jeans, showing off the top of his Gryffindor red boxers, and tight white t-shirt covered by an un-buttoned, blue striped shirt, showing off his hard earned muscles, there weren't many a girl who could resist him. Especially with his twinkling, newly corrected eyes and sexily messed up hair. (a/n is it obvious I adore him?)

"Alright. I'll go dance. For you mate."

Sirius smirked. "You know you love me."

"You know I turn you on." James said with a serious face, before cracking up.

Sirius punched him in the arm as they made their way to the center of the floor.

As they fought their way through the ring of guys they caught their first glance of the girl.

It was the redhead James had seen earlier, from the bar. Currently she and another girl, it looked like they were friends because of the familiarity they seemed to have, were dancing together. The guys were pressed around them, trying to get at either of them.

As she looked up James froze. _Green eyes. Red hair. Lily._

She smirked, seeing him frozen, staring at her. She had on a jean miniskirt with gold flip-flops and a tight, blood red cami. It looked like she had put glitter across her chest, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Lily broke away from her partner and it was then apparent that the other girl was a fellow seventh year. Gwen, one of the beaters along with Sirius. When Gwen spotted Sirius she moved over to him, shimmying around him. He looked almost high.

James blinked and Lily parted the crowds to get to him.

The music switched to a slower beat. When the James glanced at the DJ, he saw the guy smirking at him.

Lily sashayed up to him, placing her bare arms around his neck, drawing them close.

James' arms automatically settled on her hips as they began twisting and turning to the beat.

Lily spun so that her back was pressed against his front, and began grinding into him.

James moaned softly, and Lily smirked as she let go of his hands, spinning behind him, though still continuing to rub against him.

As the song ended Lily left James, moving onto another waiting guy.

James watched her go with a sad look in his lust-filled eyes.

Sirius found him, ten songs later, resting in a large puffy armchair, a girl sitting on his lap, kissing his neck and jaw.

James sat still, watching Lily out on the floor.

After him, she had danced with a multitude of other guys, gyrating against their bodies as well.

Sirius walked up and pulled the girl off of him. She frowned until she saw his dazzling smile, immediately melting and oozing away. He raised an eyebrow as she joined her friends and the glanced at the two boys.

James looked up at Sirius. "Why'd you do that?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I saw you dancing with Evans and I see you staring at her. Go do something about it. It's not your place to go kiss and fuck cheap girls."

"No. It's yours, isn't it?" James smirked.

Sirius sighed. "Oh very funny." He said as he pulled James up. "In fact, it is. And it's your job to go get Evans so you can stop moping. Now go do it before _I_ go fuck her. She's damn sexy, dancing like that." He laughed as James growled and shoved him.

"She's _mine_ and don't you forget it, Black."

"Calm down Prongs. You can have her, though if you don't move soon one of those Auror-interns might snatch her up."

James turned to glare at the well-built men, laughing with her. Lily turned so that they locked gazes. She smirked and shimmied up next to a tall kid who looked like his birthday had come early.

As James stalked towards her Sirius caught up. "Oh, and by the way, have you seen Moony? I can't seem to locate him."

"I'd check the rooms. He said he needed to work off his tension."

Sirius stopped, shocked, before going to check on the rooms.

James made his way to the center again, his six foot three frame making it easier. The interns parted at his smoldering look.

He came up behind Lily, pulling her back, into him.

She glanced at him, smirking again, as she raised her arms to loop around his neck, still facing the other guy.

James smirked at the disappointed dancer, pulling Lily by the hips so that she was practically on top of him.

She continued to shimmy, causing James to groan again, becoming hard.

Lily felt him straining and turned to face him pressing her chest against his, her hands drifting lower along his body.

James moaned, he was beginning to hurt from need.

Lily stroked him through his pants as he ran a hand under her skirt,

James growled, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her slightly for a kiss.

Lily pulled his head down, continuing to dance with the rhythm of the piece, kissing harder, lust driving her for more.

James gripped her ass, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He forcefully made his way off the floor and headed towards the rooms.

Lily broke away, dropping her legs long enough to turn to the barmaid. "My usual room Linda."

The girl smirked at James, handing Lily the key.

Lily pulled James to a door behind the bar with a curly L printed on it in gold.

"Nice place Evans." James commented, walking slightly bowlegged.

Lily turned and smirked. "If you're gonna fuck me you might as well call me Lily, James."

James gasped at her choice of words.

Lily laughed. "Can't believe Little Miss Goody-Two Shoes works in a bar?"

James grimaced slightly. "Are you doing this just for my money, Lily?"

Lily walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips. "Maybe…but I might be enjoying it as well…" She licked the back of his neck before coming in front of him. She pressed herself against him, pushing his un-buttoned shirt off into a heap on the floor. "After all, my parents are dead. I don't have anyone to support me. And my mother handed me over to this place when I was twelve. Couldn't handle the magic." She finished bitterly, stepping away.

James shivered as the air struck his arms, helping him calm down a little. "I don't want a prostitute, Evans. I want you. And I want you to love me."

Lily chuckled, a cold sound to James' ears. "Me? Love? There's a reason why I work here Potter. And it ain't 'cause I chose to. Sure I love to dance. And teasing guys…getting them riled up and leaving to dance somewhere else…it's amusing enough…" She trailed off.

James stared at this girl. His fellow Head. The girl he thought he knew everything about, and yet she managed to completely upend the picture he had of her in one night.

As he walked behind her she turned her head slightly and he saw tear streaks down her cheeks in the soft light. He hugged her before he could think.

Lily leaned back into the hug. "My mom…she didn't actually leave me here…"

James sighed in relief; no mother could do something like that.

"She told me we were going on a trip. To France. She told me to pack everything I owned…we were gonna be there a while she said…" Lily's voice became hollow. "I didn't have much…my family was poor…I put everything in my Hogwarts trunk…_God_ I was so stupid." She said harshly.

James didn't say anything, just rubbed her sides to calm her.

Lily sighed and continued. "She pulled up in front of the bus stop, told me to take my trunk and get out. She rolled down her window, said 'Here's a fifty pounds, don't ever come home' and that's the last I saw of her."

James froze _No._ He remembered their third year. Lily was always gloomy, and crying. He and Sirius had made fun of her. A lot. They told her that if only someone would kill her she could join Myrtle. James winced.

That was July. I caught a bus into London and stayed at the terminal over night. During the day I just wandered…had lunch…I came into this part of town around ten that night…some drunk guy was thrown out of this place." Lily shuddered. "He…he saw me…and…and…well, THE FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" She screamed, breaking down into tears, clinging to James' shirt.

James, who was already frozen in disbelief almost went catatonic at the news. "Did…did he rape you? When you were _twelve_?" He said awkwardly.

Lily nodded, gaining control of herself. "The bouncer heard my screams. He felt terrible for being the one who threw the guy who raped me towards me. He convinced the manager to allow me to work here. I helped clean up the tables after closing during the summers till I was fifteen. Then he had me come in on the weekends as well, to wait on the tables and work behind the bar."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Last year he had me go out on the dance floor…if people paid enough I'd go in a room with them…but only if I liked them enough…" Lily admitted softly, turning her gaze to James.

James, not being one to handle many emotions at once, just sat there, staring at her.

Lily sighed, waving her wand at her face to return the light makeup she had on. She straightened out her skirt. "I'll be free after graduation. I'm gonna be an Auror…though I might come in during my free time to…hang out…I owe Luke, the manager, a lot." She confided.

She turned to James. "Do I love you? No. Do I like you? Yes. Do I want you to fuck me?" She smirked. "Hell yes."

James started, surprised at the sudden change in demeanor.

She looked at him sadly. "I've learned to accept it. Don't worry about me."

James nodded, stupefied into silence.

Lily's face changed back to a smirk. "So what are you waiting for? After all, I may start loving you if you give me the right…_encouragement_." She slipped off his shoes and socks, starting on his belt.

James, ever a hormone-ridden teenager, gave up thought and submitted to passion. He let her take off his pants, his erection slowly coming again. He had been fantasizing about this since he was fifteen and with the then-seventh years.

He stopped her from taking off his shirt by taking off her cami, kissing her lips while slipping off her skirt. Lily pushed him back and he got a good look at her before she pulled his white tee (--yup, in my white tee, yup, in my white tee…I slang in my white tee, I bang in my white tee--) over his head.

James smirked as he noticed her admiring his muscles. _No one can withstand me._ He thought smugly. He tore off her remaining undergarments and lowered his own boxers. As he embraced her, landing butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck where bit and tasted her.

Lily moaned as he reached the bed, James slowly lying down on top of her. She could feel him pulsing along her inner thigh. She smirked and rolled them over, so that she was stradleing James. He gasped as his erection pulsed strongly.

Lily kissed hard on the mouth, and he moaned allowing her tongue to slip in and taste him. James tried to take control but she fought him off as she kissed her way across his jaw, and down his neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point, biting lightly. Her hands drifted down across his chest, lightly drawing designs, leaving trails of fire after they had moved on. She kept moving slowly, rubbing him up and down, still kissing his neck, even as her hands continued their downwards travel. James arched his back slightly in need. Lily's hands brushed his erection, drawing designs on his hips. She kissed his chest and stomach, licking him occasionally, all the while keeping their eyes locked.

She grinned at the lust and need she saw within his sparkling brown eyes, now almost turned black in passion. Lily brought her hands back to his erection, slowly stroking him, though she refused to do anything else.

After an agonizing minute James grew impatient and flipped them over again. Lily lay on the bottom, held by his considerable strength as he kissed her, dominating their battle of the tongues. He let his lower body hold her smaller frame down as his hands traced her stomach before stroking her chest. Lily felt herself moaned in pleasure as James started sucking her breast. She felt herself tighten as his hands reached lower. Before he started anything he looked at her for approval to continue. She nodded jerkily, trying to control her body. James slowly inserted one finger into her hole.

She tried to remain still, but began wriggling, urging James on. He stuck a second finger in and then a third. He felt he would burst if he didn't hurry up, so he pulled his fingers out, positioning himself at her entrance. He checked with Lily once more, the question in his eyes before plunging. Lily screamed at the sudden motion.

"So…fucking…tight…" James moaned, setting up a rhythm.

Lily smirked. "Spell of the trade." She gasped, feeling her peak coming.

Their cries intermingled in the hot and heavy air, the musty smell of sex lingering all over their bodies.

James collapsed next to her. "So." He breathed. "How was that on your scale?" He joked, tiredly.

"Mind-blowing?" Lily tried, laughing. "Too tired?" She began to stretch.

James stared at her, propping himself up to look at her. "You're not?"

Lily smirked. "You build up stamina after a while, and with the magic of magic you keep two very important things. One, anti-pregnancy charm, 100 foolproof. Two, I'm as tight as the day I began."

James fell back on the bed. "The wonders magic can do…" He began to trace a pattern on her stomach, rolling on his side to look at her. "You're really up for it?"

Lily could see the insatiable hunger in his eyes. "Guys…so horny all the time." She laughed.

James shrugged. "What can I say? It's all we think about…besides sports."

Lily sighed, smiling. "Bring it on." She moaned as James rolled on top of her, his weight pressing down comfortably.

"You'll be tired by the time I'm through with you." James whispered, kissing and biting her neck.

--

Around twelve twenty (am) the two emerged from their room, both thoroughly satisfied.

Linda smirked at the two of them. "Finally found someone, eh Lily?"

When Lily blushed and looked away Linda laughed.

At James' confused look Linda elaborated. "You were in there for what, an hour and a half? Lily's usually in and out within twenty minutes."

James smirked at Lily, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Can't get enough of me, eh?" He joked.

Lily scowled good-naturedly. "Don't make me take points from my own house Potter."

James made a pained face. "But I thought I meant more to you than just a fuck. Didn't I provide, as you said, _encouragement_?" He smirked.

Lily groaned. "Yes, Potter. I love you. Now let's go find your dorky friends before I change my mind."

"Dorky?! We're not dorky!" Sirius cried, coming up behind them, a girl on each side, Remus standing behind him with a girl.

James raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you got busy, eh?" He chuckled, pulling Lily closer.

Sirius smirked, glancing at the two giggling girls. "We had fun."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Leave him if you know what's good for you girls."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Just 'cause you got the hottest guy in the place doesn't mean you can take our guy as well Lily."

"Shut up Belinda." Lily laughed.

James smirked as Sirius spluttered. The blonde turned to him. "You okay?"

"You think James' hotter than me?!" He asked outraged.

Kathy smiled. "It depends what you're looking for. He's got an all around appeal. You've got more of a bad boy appeal."

Sirius looked shocked at the new revelation.

"Hah!" James let go of Lily. "I'm hotter'n Sirius. I'm hotter'n Sirius. I'm hotter'n Sirius." He repeated, doing a little victory dance.

"Now the question is which of you is saner." Lily remarked sarcastically.

"I am." Remus joined the conversation.

Lily looked at him. "Had a good time? Work off that extra…_energy_?"

Remus grinned, rolling his shoulders. "Yeah, though I feel I could go all night, I'm still pumped up. You know what's coming up."

James and Sirius glanced between the two. "She _knows_?!" James yelped, shocked.

Remus shrugged. "You don't get to be the smartest witch in school without doing _something_."

Lily grinned. "So, Amy couldn't keep your attention?"

"She was good. I just felt kinda sorry for her. After all, she's only human."

Kathy looked between the four of them. "Obviously there's something Bee and I don't know. Anyway" - she shrugged - "we should get back to work." The pulled themselves from Sirius' hold. "I take it you're taken?" She questioned Lily.

"Yeah, I'll probably go back soon. Talk to you guys later."

Sirius watched in disappointment as they left. "Ah well, guess I'll just have to find someone else."

"What happened to Gwen?" Lily wondered.

"She left after I told her you were with James, in there." Remus nodded towards their previously occupied room.

Lily sighed. "I guess I'll catch up with her tomorrow. Ugh…" She paused.

James looked to her. "What?"

"Potions first."

They groaned together.

"You just had to remind me." Sirius complained.

"I thought you loved Potions." Remus questioned, confused.

"Yeah, Sluggy's all over you." James added.

They all paused. "Oh."

Lily groaned. "You think he'd get it. I mean, come on. He's like _sixty_. At least here the oldest you really get is thirty, and even that's stretchin' it."

James looked at her. "You ever…you know…?" He looked a little depressed.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

Sirius sniggered.

Lily glared at him. "What?"

"I just never thought you'd be workin' a scene like this Evans. Really. I mean, you're a stickler for the rules and all. And you're always super prim and proper. And you hate James' guts. Plus, you're Head Girl."

"So? James' Head Boy. And I don't hate him. I just thought he was really insensitive prat, kinda like how you're acting right now, actually." She grew cold.

Remus interrupted, sensing something hidden. "Alright guys. I think that's enough for tonight. Now if we can just get back to school…" He trailed off as the guy they recognized as the DJ walked up.

"Hey Lily, found new clients?" He smirked.

Lily punched him in the shoulder and surprisingly, he staggered from the blow. "Just this one, Ben." She leaned against James and he grinned.

Ben glared at her as he massaged his arm.

Sirius chuckled at him. "You look like it actually hurt to be hit by a girl."

Remus sighed at Sirius' stupidity.

Lily smiled charmingly at Sirius. "And what if he was?"

Sirius smirked. "No offense Evans, but you're what? Five six? You might weight a hundred pounds at the most. What could you pack in a punch?"

Lily pouted. "Apparently not much Black." She turned to James. After frenching him she asked. "Permission to punch Black?"

James was too starry-eyed to care. He nodded, unwittingly condemning his mate.

Lily smirked at Sirius. "Where'd you like it?"

"Right here? I thought you'd at least fuck in private."

"As a rule I kiss before I fuck." She grinned, walking over to him. As she trailed a finger down his chest, she placed a kiss on his throat, her breath hot against his skin.

Sirius shivered. _Damn she's sexy. Too bad she's spoken for._ "BLOODY HELL!" He yelled, gripping his stomach.

Lily laughed with the other three guys.

Sirius whimpered. "So this is what our friendship's come to Prongs? You're gonna leave me for a violent hooker?" He wheezed.

James smiled at Lily. "Apparently."

After Sirius collected himself they decided to move out.

Lily said goodbye to Linda and Ben and told Mikey (the bouncer) to tell Luke she had left.

As they stepped into the cool street Lily parted from James. "I'll see you back at school." She whispered, turning away.

James spoke up. "Wait! How're you getting back? Why don't you come with us?"

Lily smiled. "Get back quick." She said before disappearing.

Sirius stared at the empty space. "Now that was weird. I thought I saw Lily Evans just disappear, not apparated with a crack, just disappear. I must be dreaming. After all, I also dreamt she's a prostitute who fell for James. Damn. I better not have been dreaming that sex, 'cause it deserves a special memory award." He mumbled to himself.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just get yourself back." He said before cracking away to Hogsmeade.

Sirius and James joined him before sneaking into Honeyduke's cellar. During the trip back they stayed silent, to evade capture by Filch, Peeves, or worse, McGonagall.

At the Gryffindor corridor James broke away, bidding his friends good night, before traveling to the Head's dorm. When he entered Lily was lying on the couch, dressed in her school robes, homework splayed about her, and for all appearances, sleeping.

Therefore James was more than surprised when a voice spoke beside him. "Pretty slick, huh?"

He turned to see Lily behind him…but she was on the couch! He backed away from her. "What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

Lily smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She had on the same outfit from the club: jean miniskirt, blood red cami, and flip-flops. She took out her wand and waved it at the girl on the couch and it disappeared, along with all the work.

James started.

"An illusion." She explained, yawning. "Pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. It's even solid, and 'breathes.'"

James stared, startled.

Lily grinned and walked by him slowly, swaying her hips. When she reached her door she turned to see him watching her. "Going to bed?"

He followed her like a lost puppy.

--

The next morning the student body was shocked as the two Gryffindor Heads appeared at breakfast with James' arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

"Guess it wasn't a dream." Sirius muttered to Remus and Remus chuckled appreciatively. It was quite a shock.

Almost more shocking was Lily's new style. Her hair gathered into a ponytail or messy bun, tighter shirts and shorter skirts or lower pants were seen beneath her school robes. (They were the uniforms, but the sizes and styles were altered slightly.)

Now, all of a sudden, the guys wanted to hang out with her, but she was already taken.

Once again, James found himself the center of envy for snatching up the best girl available.

They routinely returned to the club to dance and do more, though Lily stuck with just James.

Even then, she occasionally danced or kissed guys on the floor. To rile them up and to make James jealous.

End Note : I can proudly admit to never being in a sexual situation or anything like it, though I can't say as much for my parents . The descriptions I got from other's stories. Hmmm…anything else…I kinda wandered at the end. Oh well…

**PLEASE REVIEW**! And if you didn't like it…well, you can't say I didn't warn you!


End file.
